ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alex Scorp
Alex Scorp – wrestler, który w 2008 i 2009 roku występował w High Voltage Wrestling i Extreme Wrestling Federation. Najbardziej znany z występów w HVW, gdzie był jednym z czołowych zawodników. Był tam też jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych i złowieszczych postaci. Uznawany za duży talent, zawiesił buty na kołku w 2009 roku. Opis Wygląd Alex Scorp to rozbudowany jak na swój wzrost mężczyzna. Ponad 106 w klatce piersiowej, prawie 40 w ramieniu i ponad 60 w udzie - to w przybliżeniu on. Zazwyczaj porusza się w chuście na głowie, która nie obejmuje jedynie sterczącej, powiewającej na wietrze grzywy - symbolu niezależności i bycia sam dla siebie. Na twarzy zawsze występuje mniejszy lub większy zarost. Wyraz twarzy zwykł mówić przechodniom Nie podchodź dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Oczy na ogół piwne, lecz w stanie wyjątkowego przypływu - ogarnia je czerwień tak intensywna, że nie sposób tego ścierpieć - główny generator strachu przeciwników. W ringu porusza się w długich czarnych spodniach z czerwonymi refleksami, na których w świetle reflektorów błyszczą się dwa skorpiony opływające krwią. W ringu nosi też czarny wycięty podkoszulek. Na prawym ramieniu ma wytatuowanego skorpiona z podpisem Real Polish Bad Ass. Na lewym ma wytatuowanego krzyczącego dzika buchającego parę z nosa i wytrzeszczającego zakrwawione zęby. Charakter Arogancki, chamski, gburowaty, egoista, ale właśnie przez to lubiany, głównie przez starszą część publiki. Nie obchodzi go różnica wieku, czy rozmiaru i tak powie rywalowi w oczy, a raczej wykrzyczy, najgorsze obelgi i wyzwiska. Wiecznie rzuca bluzgami na prawo i lewo nie patrząc na kogo i gdzie. Nie lubi być w teamie. Pracuje sam, jeśli ktoś zmusi go do bycia w tagu potrafi wyrządzić krzywdę swemu partnerowi, gdy jednak sam założy tag, co jest rzadkością, pilnuje zasad "gry". Agresywny do granic możliwości, nie raz wydaje się jakoby toczył piane z pyska. Na rywali patrzy z ogniem w oczach, jak gdyby miał za chwili samym wzrokiem wydrzeć im dusze, większość boi się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Choćby ostatkiem sił, nie mógł ruszyć nawet palcem i tak będzie próbował się podnieść. Choćby czuł, że koniec bliski i tak podejmie usiłowanie. Mroczny umysł. Lubi ciemne miejsca... opuszczone budowle, cmentarze, zaułki skąd nie ma ucieczek, miejsca z których widać księżyc w pełni, wrzosowiska i wszystkie tereny po których można sprawnie poruszać się chopperem. Nie potrzebuje przyjaciół znajomych... potrzebuje wrogów, a jeśli ich nie ma - to sobie ich stworzy - nie może żyć bez walki. Jeśli nie ma zmartwień to nie żyje, jeśli nie ma załamań psychicznych umiera... on musi mieć coś co może zwalczać. Status Kurewsko niezdecydowany tweener, nigdy nie wiadomo jak się zachowa - czy pomoże i okaże się przyjacielski, czy dobije rannego i pomoże mu brutalnie opuścić świat żywych. Over z publiką, która kocha jego brutalność, nieprzewidywalność i strach jaki generuje. Często stosuje typowo heelowe zagrywki, np. szybki cheapshot na face'owym rywalu, by podkreślić swoją dominację. Nie stroni też od face'owych rozwiązań. Potrafi podać rękę, choć nie korzysta z tej umiejętności często. Wejście na ring Uderza theme. Światła na hali gasną całkowicie, po chwili gdy muzyka osiąga właściwy czas, przy rampie następuje wybuch czerwonych świateł i cała sala wypełnia się na czerwono. Pod tronem pojawia się Alex ze spuszczoną głową, czeka na odpowiedni moment themu i wtedy dopiero reaguje unosząc ręce do góry. Krzyczy do publiki kierując się zawadiacko kręcąc barkami do ringu. Kiedy już na nim jest, wykonuje określone taunty. Bywa, że przekracza barykady dzielące rampę od publiki lub staje na nich śpiewają razem z fanami swój theme, często udaje że gra gitarze w rytm themu. Na specjalnych galach wychodzi też spośród publiki. Wejściu towarzyszy też ogień płonący - tworząc swoistą ścieżkę zdrowia. Kariera Alex Scorp, właściwie Alexander Patrick Thaddeus II Scorp wywodzi się z rodziny szlacheckiej. Alex przygodę z wrestlingiem rozpoczął bardzo wcześnie. Był zawodnikiem miejscowej federacji rozwojowej w Lublinie - Lublin Wrestling Federation (LWF). Tam udało mu się pokonać wszystkich przeciwników, zdobyć pasy tag teamowe z The Repo oraz zdobyć prawo do walki o pas mistrza wagi ciężkiej. Niestety, przed samą walką - sponsor wycofał chęć współpracy i federacja upadła. Alex stracił szansę na pierwszy tytuł wagi ciężkiej w karierze, stracił też możliwość bycia czynnym zawodnikiem. Scorp usłyszał przypadkiem o nowo powstałej federacji o nazwie Wrestling Fans Federation i bez namysłu i negocjacji postanowił być jej częścią. Jego przygoda z tą federacją to czysty epizod. Odbył w niej dwa pojedynki, z czego jeden na zasadach "Extreme rules" pozwolił mu zostać WFF Hardcore Championem. Scorp nie miał jednak szczęścia, gdyż była to kolejna federacja, która upadła pozbawiając tym samym Scorpa dalszych sukcesów i rozwoju. Prawdziwa kariera Scorpa rozpoczęła się w 2008 roku, wraz z powstaniem High Voltage Wrestling. Do HVW zawitał zaraz po jej utworzeniu. W pierwszym pojedynku w jakim przyszło mu walczyć, miał dzielić ring z trzema innymi rywalami. Byli nimi Venomus, Emilio Cordoba i Konrad Oleśnicki. Alex, w swoim debiucie, nie zdołał jednak powstrzymać Venomusa od zgarnięcia wygranej. Skorpion nie zraził się jednak, a jeszcze mocniej postawił na swoim. Od tej pory drogi jego i Venomusa bardzo często się krzyżowały. Na Under Pressure II pewnie zwyciężył Fatal 4-Way match, by zostać pierwszym w HVW Polish Champem. Alex pokonał w tym matchu Nicky'ego Damage'a, Venomusa i Husara po tym jak wykonał swój finisher - Running Powerbomb - znany jako The Murder na Venomusie. Każdy przypuszczał , że dwójka Scorp - Venomus spotka się na kolejnej gali, tak się też stało, ale w niezwyczajnej formie. Na Under Pressure III musieli uformować tag team do dziś zwany Unlikely Tag Team - by zmierzyć się z teamem Husara & Nicky'ego Damage'a. Scorp i Venomus wygrali mecz po tym jak Husar klepał w matę po Slowly Poison. Napięcie związane z konfrontacją pomiędzy Venomem a Scorpionem rosło, lecz jeszcze nie było dane im się spotkać sam na sam. Na Under Pressure IV Scorp musiał stawić czoła The BackStabberowi. Stabber został spinowany po tym jak Alex wykonał IOChokeslam na rywalu zaskoczonym przez theme music Yamato Konoe. Under Pressure V było pokazem sił Scorpa. W szybkim 5 on 1 Handicap matchu Red Eye rozłożył 5 zawodników: Sergieja, CoolMana, Silent Huntera, Shawna Endeveraftera i The Flying Mana. Ofiarą Bad Assa padł Sergiej po otrzymanym The Murder. Po tym akcie sił Scorp, rzucił na środku ringu otwarte wyzwanie - odpowiedział na nie Jupiter ich walka zakończyła remisem, po tym jak obaj leżeli nieprzytomnie zaskoczeni zniknięciem światła. Nadszedł czas pierwszego w histori High Voltage Wrestling PPV. Baltic Mayhem odbył się 30 sierpnia 2008 na plaży w Mielnie. Na Under Pressure IV Izzy Nielsen, w walce z Venomusem pokonując go zdobył title shot na HVW Polish Championshi. Swoją pozycje zaznaczył pokonując na Under Pressure V Michael'a Mile'a. Na PPV miał się odbyć brutalny First Blood match o tytuł mistrza Polski. Alex stanął do walki i po zaciętym boju zwyciężył i utrzymał mistrzostwo. HVW zostało jednak wchłonięte przez odrodzone Extreme Wrestling Federation. Pobyt w EWF trudno uznać za okres pomyślny dla Scorpa. Jego tytuł został zawieszony. W zamian Scorp otrzymał szansę walki o HVW World Championship. W walce brali także udział Yamato Konoe i Jupiter, a zwyciężył ten ostatni. Na kolejnej gali Alex przegrał wyrównany cage match ze Scytherem. Wziął udział w turnieju o EWF World title. Musiał tu uznać wyższość Ordinary Mortala. Po konflikcie z federacją, w niezbyt miłej atmosferze, Scorp pożegnał się z EWF. Na początku 2009 roku HVW odrodziło się. Piotr Balicki postawił znów na swoim i postanowił wznowić działalność swojego dziecka. Odradzającym się rosterem federacji wstrząsnął fakt, że chęć powrotu wyraził także Alex The I.O.O.T Scorp. Na pierwszej gali reaktywowanej federacji - Under Pressure VI we Wrocławiu - odbył się turniej HVW Pro Pain Games. W pierwszej rundzie Scorp pewnie zwyciężył w matchu, w którym jego rywalami byli Sukhoi i Matt Strzałka. Niestety , nie zdołał on powstrzymać w rundzie drugiej Venomusa, który w brutalnym Triple Threat Tables matchu posłał na stół Curtisa Woodsa, by zgarnąć wygraną. W rezultacie Venomus zyskał prawo wzięcia udziału w matchu finałowym o World title przeciwko Nicky'emu Damage'owi. Scorp został zakwalifikowany do walki o medal brązowy. Pojedynek o trzecie miejsce pewnie zwyciężył, pokonując skład: Curtis Woods, Oscar Knifer, Morgan the Pirate - w Steel Cage Mayhem matchu. W walce finałowej turnieju mistrzem HVW został lider Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu - Damage. Zrodziło się pytanie , przeciwko komu będzie bronił swego mistrzostwa? Na Under Pressure VIII, obiecany title shot, miał wykorzystać Johnny Thornpike - członek n.K.w. Na tej samej gali miało też dojść do historycznego wydarzenia. Oto Venomus i Alex Scorp mieli stanąć na przeciw się w one on one single matchu. Jego stawką była możliwość walki o mistrzostwo świata. Alex mimo licznych nawoływań Venomusa do połączenia sił, zdecydował się stanąć z nim do walki. Do tej jednak nigdy nie doszło. HVW upadło, a Alex Scorp przestał pojawiać się w świecie polskiego wrestlingu. Jego karierę można najprawdopodobniej uznać za zakończoną. Ciosy *Finishery: **'The Murder' Powerbomb, na lżejszych rywalach **'IOChokeslam' Chokeslam *Ulubione akcje: **SpringOT set up for The Murder - Jumping Triple Knee to Face **Fury Attack Punches in the corner **Injection of Octopus Tantacles (I.o.o.t) zwany też Scorpion Claw Bear Hug **The Fall of Man Spinebuster lub ten tzw. World's Strongest slam ...nazwa jedna , używana do obu tych chwytów *Pozostałe akcje: **Flying Clothesline **DDT **Reverse DDT **Piledriver **Tombstone **Russian Leg Swip **Fireman's Carry slam **Oklahoma Slam **Powerslam **SpineBuster **Running Knee **Balistics Punches **Clothesline into Corner **Round Kick **Bicycle Kick **Dropkick **Heart Punch **Vertical Suplex **Superplex **Spear **Superkick **Double Knee to chest **Heart Punch **Triple HeadButt **Urinage Suplex **Belly to Back **spear **Electric chair Drop **Front PowerSlam **Atomic Body Drop **Samoan Drop Pozostałe *Catchphrases: **''So move your asses, stand up, and feel - the ioot'' **''I'm am a Polish Bad Ass, watch me kid, I can be like rock, I'm that DAMN sick!'' **Zadaje pytanie - and you know why? i odpowiada ......beacause I am Theeeeeeeeeeee IOO......T!! **''You're on''. **''Don't be scared, be terrified''. **''You think, you can stop The IOOT?'' *Taunty: **podrzynanie gardła **monster sit up **uniesienie pięści w górę **uderzanie się w klatkę piersiową - 3 razy prawą ręką w lewą stronę klatki, potem jednoczesne uniesienie w górę prawej ręki z uderzeniem lewą ręką o prawą stronę klatki piersiowej. *Inne: **nie używa krzesełek, kijów baseballowych, jedynie chętnie łamie innymi stoły. **jako jeden z tauntów zsuwa ramiączka od podkoszulka na znak że koniec bliski. *Theme music: **''Gladiatore'' - M20 (początki kariery, LWF) **''Amada Mia Amore Mio'' - Pizza Boys (WFF, HVW) **''The Scorpion'' - Megadeth (obecny) Osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **1 x HVW Polish Championship **Brązowy medalista HVW Pro Pain Games (2009) **HVW Rookie of the Year (2008) Bilans walk (0-0-3/7-1-5) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF